I Cant Live Without You
by coolsvillesucks
Summary: The Doctor is dying, and Rory can finally see the true love Amy and her Time Lord share. So he allows a dying man one last wish... To finally be with the woman he loves and the woman who loves him back.
1. Tonight You're his

**I have never written a Doctor Who fanfic, so this is my first crack at it. But I honestly love the chemistry between Amy and Eleven. So I hope you like the little tale I came up with.**

**Few points first.**

**This is all through Rory's point of view. With the exception of one chapter.**

**I made up my own Plant and my own villains:3**

**Please review so I know if I should make more Doctor Who fanfics or not.**

**And now enjoy…..**

* * *

They were on some planet Rory couldn't remember the name of, nor cared too. Because since they landed everything had gone horribly wrong. It was just supposed to be a fun little adventure, for once they were somewhere because they wanted to be. They didn't have to be there to save the world… The three just wanted to, Rory guessed spend time with each other…

But now, the doctor was lying on the floor of his beloved TARDIS, his blood seeping put and filling every crack that it came too. Rory could swear he felt the TARDIS weeping along with his wife. Amy was screaming at him, he couldn't make out the words, his eyes and thoughts were just locked on the slow puddle of blood that was slowly making its way to the tip of Rory's shoes. The Doctor was dying. That one thought brought Rory back, and his eyes then fell to Amy.

Her face was almost as red as her hair, she was crying so hard now she couldn't string a full sentence together, and now her screaming made sense. "R-r-r-roy! Do some-thing!" She now had the Doctors head in her lap, Rory watched as she did her best to calmly stroke his hair. His wife was falling apart, part of him was afraid to see her after the Doctor left them. Rory's eyes traveled to Amy's not so imaginary friend, he was so calm, as if he had accepted his grim fate.

Rory felt a pang of jealousy when he saw the tender look the two crumpled on the crimson patch of floor shared.

"No… You can't do this, you can't leave me! I waited for twelve years for you… You kept me waiting for so long, and now I finally have you I can't…" Amy cut her self off as she began to choke down more sobs.

Rory now felt as if he was watching two lovers, love cut short by the black pain of death. And then it hit him… He was. He felt bad for thinking this way, he should be over there doing his best to help, but he couldn't ignore all the glances his wife and the Doctor had shared, the silent tender love they both tried to fight off as best they could. After all the Doctor was the one who was always saving _his_ damsel in distress… Amy was his and he could never truly be the soul savoir he wanted to be for her.

He pushed his wrongful emotions back and joined the two on the floor and reached out to take the Doctor's hand. He searched for Amy's eyes, but they were locked on the Doctors, her doctor. He would just have to accept that for these few moments of the extraordinary mans life, Amy was finally his.

* * *

"_Ah! A nice picnic, on a very green pretty planet is just what we need!" The Doctor smiled and lead his two companions out of their TARDIS and through the dense forest ahead of them._

_It was moments like these that Rory was thankful the Doctor came into his life, he found this place to be very romantic and would do his best to steal Amy away for a few. Of course she was already out on her own taking in the sites._

"_Oh! Doctor! Look at this very… Oh, hold on a tic the flower is moving…"_

"_No! Amy that's not a flo-" He was cut off by the fiery red heads scream as the flower turned out to be an odd hostile looking alien. Amy fell to the ground and placed her hands in front of her face as the alien lunged towards her. Rory made a move to run to her but the Doctor beat him to it, and before he knew it the Doctor had thrown himself in front of Amy and the aliens tree trunk looking arm was through the Doctors stomach. _

_As fast as the alien monster had come it left, it was as if it was just as scared of them, as they were of it… Rory let out a small gasp as the Doctor fell back into Amy's waiting arms. "Rory help me! We need to get him back to the box!"_

* * *

"Amelia Jessica Pond…" The Doctor said softly with a smile on his face. "I remember porkchop… Whatever happened to him?"

Rory looked to his wife, who finally allowed a small smile to crack her lips from the frown they seemed to be frozen in. "I still have him Doctor… I still have him."

"Good." The Doctor reached up to cup Amy's face with a shaky bloody hand, and that provided more comfort then Rory could ever give her at the moment.

And for once he understood they secretive code speak. Rory knew what porkchop was, and he had only saw it once when Amy was first moving in with him, he was helping her unpack and he came across a box full of stuffed animals.

* * *

"_Amy? Are you sure I didn't marry a child?" He let out a small laugh as he started to pull the various stuffed animals out of the brown cardboard box._

"_Why would you ask that?" She poked her head around the bathroom door and shot him a playful glare. _

"_Well mind explaining all these creepily old stuffed animals?" He pulled a stuffed pig from the lot and held it up so she could see it._

"_Oh… Shame on you for trying to fault me for keeping things people dear to me have given me. And that in fact is Fancy, my nannan got her for me when I was a small child."_

_Rory just laughed and nodded and began to hold up each animal and listened to the story. Finally he came across a raggy once white now brown stuffed lamb. It only had one eye and judging by the way the stuffing had fallen all the way to the bottom of the body he could tell this once was her favorite. "And this one?"_

_Rory was alarmed when his wife snatched the toy from his grasp. "Never touch this one… Someone very, very dear to me gave me this one."_

"_May I ask who?"_

"_The man in my dreams…" Rory saw the child in Amy come out then as she held it close to her chest. "My Doctor."_

* * *

Rory got up, he was now feeling a sick pain in his stomach as much as he hated the Doctor he loved him at the same time, and the hole this man… Creature… Time Lord, would leave in his wife's life was crushing him… Hell the hole he would leave in Rory's life was just as painful. Rory pushed himself off the ground he for some reason did not want the Doctor to see him cry.

He watched from afar he could tell the Doctor was slipping away, Amy was pleading with him again to stay strong, that he would make it… That they would make it. And Rory felt left out of that 'they'. He didn't even have to hear the three words Amy whispered to him, because the Doctors face said it all, for that one brief moment all the life had rushed back into the Doctor, to give him time to say it back.

"Amy… We need to talk."

"RORY CAN'T THIS WAIT!?" She shrieked and her voice cracked from the on coming tears.

"No." He joined the two on the floor once more and removed his wedding band and took the Doctor's left hand and gently slipped the gold band onto his finger. "There… As it should be." The Doctor was to dumbfounded to say a word so he let them all sit in awkward silence. Until Amy finally broke it.

Amy looked up to meet Rory's eyes, a whole new level of sadness in her perfect green eyes. "Rory… I don't understand."

"You were never mine Amy… You were his since you were a little girl, I did my best to ignore it. But I will leave now, and for however much longer he has you two can be one. Then when he… I will be at home waiting with open arms for you to return to me. But tonight Amy… Tonight you are his, and that's what he needs."

Rory walked to the control panel and set it to take him home, he glanced over at the Doctor who was staring right back with a heartbreaking expression. "Don't look at me like that… I know what I'm doing is right, now… Where would you like to go Doctor?"

"Apples… I love apples."

Rory didn't understand it, but Amy did. She gently whispered something into the dying Time Lord's ear then joined Rory by his side. "Take him to the prettiest apple orchard around. We can all make faces in them." A new tear streaked over the brim of her eye and she wrapped her arms around Rory and cried into his chest. "You haven't lost me too Amy, I am just giving you the time I know you want with him. I am ok with coming in second, but he needs you more than I do right now, so for the rest of his time you make him the happiest man alive. I owe him that much."

"You're not coming then?"

"No, I will wait up for you at home… I can't be there when it happens." Which was true. He cared deeply for the Doctor, and just seeing him in this state was going to scar Rory for the rest of his days.

"Were here… I'll help you get him out. I can walk home from here, after all only in England will you find an orchard that over looks the sea."

* * *

**Heartbreaking and rushed I know… But this is my first go at it I am so sorry if it seems a little awkward and out of character for Rory, or all of them. R&R:) **

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Spirit Of Love

**Once again I want to apologize if this feels awkward.**

**Also thank you to everyone who shows an interest in this story, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

Within Rory's finale moments with the two people who had seemed to consume his life and fill it with every emotion under the sun; the most being joy… He was pretty sure he received a last look from them both.

He had helped Amy walk the Doctor out and lean him against a tree that over looked the ocean, and the Doctor and he had made eye contact. That once simple stare held so many things. The Doctor's eyes were begging for forgiveness, while conveying the deep love he held for Rory as well, after all the two were bestfriends. And with Rory's stare he was screaming that he forgave the Doctor, that he didn't hold any blame and that he loved him back. Neither spoke, because neither was good with goodbyes.

Finally he received the last look from Amy, he could see she was desperately broken. Part of him thought… No, knew that she would die with the Doctor today. She had lived her whole life to see him again, or to forget him, but to watch him die? No he knew the sweet girl with the fiery hair would lose her spark she needed him just as much as he need her. Rory understood now better than ever the two were merely living for each other.

"Will you be ok?" This was the second time Amy had left the Doctor's side, and he could tell it tore her up to do so. Every few seconds she would turn to check on him, and each time he was looking off across the water, or drawing faces on apples. A motion that threatened to crush Amy's soul each time she witnessed it.

Rory had to get out of there, he was falling apart at the seams. "Yeah… Of course I will be… But he is losing touch Amy, go be with him. I will see you at home." He did his best to give her a smile, then pulled her in for the most meaningful hug the two will ever share.

When the hug broke a tear slid down her cheek, and the look she gave Rory was as if to say; 'no you wont'

* * *

"I don't believe that I did not scare you the first time we met miss Pond…"

Amy just let out a small laughed and brushed aside the Doctor's bangs to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Well, you didn't you were sent for me, I felt it then and I feel it now more than ever… You are my raggedy Doctor."

They both laughed then, but it soon faded when the Doctor began to couch and a few drops of blood hit his lips. "I'm sorry…"

"Shhhh, just don't speak of it, we are both ok."

He just nodded and did his best to grip her hand as tightly as he could. "I love you Amelia, I have for a long time."

"And I you, and I love Rory too but I am in love with you, I think I have been since I was a child. Fate brought you to me…" Amy looked down as her shoulders started to quake with new tears. "Just as it's taking you away, hat am I going to do?"

If anyone were to walk up, they would see the most heartbreaking and tragic scene… A woman holding the man she loved as close as she could, her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, her cheeks as red as her hair, her hands shook each time they left the man's hair. And the man… He laid still, his chest unmoving even as the blood still continued to seep out, he had died three minutes earlier, and one minute before his demise he shared the most passionate kiss to date, but even that was not enough to re-spark the life in his veins.

"I loved you so much… You were supposed to live! That's how it works right!?" The woman was crying despite her lack of tears, for they had long since dried out. "You're the Doctor, you are supposed to fix what is broken. I AM BROKEN!" In a fit of rage she shook his lifeless body and let it go. He feel to the ground with a loud thump and it set her off more.

"Now, now, there, there child. Weep no more."

Amy's head snapped up to meet the gaze of a woman in all white. She was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. The woman's dress was form fitting with a long train that flowed in the wind and let off small white sparkles that then burst to a brilliant red. Her vial did the same, along with her hair. It memorized Amy.

The woman knelt down and took the Doctor's hand in her hands and looked to Amy with blue eyes that seemed to hold the universe. "A bond unbroken even in death, the strongest I have felt in a very long time."

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled and began to run her hands down the Doctor's chest stopping a few centimeters from his fatal wound. "I have many names, the most common seems to be cupid… But my image has seemed to take on a whole new life, along with what I actually do. You humans think I am a male baby flying around with a bow and that I make people fall in love… When actually I am the very spirit of love, I do not make it I save it. I only come out when a loss of love shifts a universe even in the slightest of motion. You loss my dear girl was enough to make the ground quake. Now I do not lend out favor's so you must swear on something that matters you will forever make this count."

Amy didn't even have to think long and hard for what mattered, right as she was about to say it the woman; the spirit of love began to glow red along with the Doctor's body.

New tears began to fall freely from Amy's eyes as she spoke the only thing that ever did matter.

"Fishfingers and custard." It was said in unison by both a male and female voice. Amy's eyes flew to the Doctor's just as his flew to hers.

"Be warned, he is not the same he is as you are now, completely human, he had been reborn." With that said the woman vanished into a beautiful white swan that flew into the clouds, leaving Amy and the reborn Doctor to have a most desired reunion.

Their love was exchanged over and over again, through kisses, and touches, hugs and by making love not once but twice under the apple trees by the sea.


	3. Welcome Home END

It was two years ago today… That Rory lost an amazing chapter in his life. Though he had moved on, not just in life but with the now love of his life, one this day he always wanted to be alone. It was his day to morn and he had made a decision to make a tradition out of leaving a bouquet of flowers at the foot of the tree where he last saw his Amy and her kooky Doctor. Even to this day his thoughts were on whatever happened to Amy. And on this day they were answered.

Rory was just stepping out of his car when he saw a woman with fire in her hair, playfully chasing after a child who looked no more than two. "Amy!?"

Rory's breath caught in his throat as the woman who was once his wife looked up and looked just as surprised as he did. "Rory?" She knelt down and called her son Ben over and scooped him up in her arms and made her way over to him with a smile on her face.

Rory looked her over and saw that she was expected another child, her belly seemed to be just no showing her second child. Rory's eyes then fell to the boy in her arms, and there was no denying who the father was. Ben had the same brown hair, that even seemed to fall the same way, and the same eyes as the Doctor, eyes that seemed to hold a great wonder in them. "Wow… He, he is a spitting image of him."

Amy just smiled softly and kissed her sons cheek. "Yeah, acts just like him too, always getting himself into trouble."

The two exchanged the normal hi, how have you beens… He explained why he was there, and what the flowers were for, and how much he truly did miss the Doctor. Finally he couldn't contain his question anymore.

"Amy why did you never come back to me? I was worried that after his death maybe you had joined him… I waited a year for you to come back, and I felt guilty for moving on."

Amy sighed softly, a smile gracing her lips, but her eyes held a small sadness. "I am sorry Rory… but see the thing is…"

"Well now! Who's ready for ic-" Matt cut himself off when he saw Rory, and in unison both of the men's jaws fell open.

"Doctor!?"

"Not anymore… Now he is Matt Smith, it is a terribly long story, but to sum it up he was reborn by the spirit of love." Amy's eyes still lit up when she saw him, something that both filled Rory with extreme joy, and jealousy.

Rory and Matt exchanged a hug and after that the four walked back to the now meaningful tree and told stories of how their lives had been since they last saw each other. Rory got to know who was now his God son, and learned that the couple was expected a girl. Rory told them all about Sam, his wonderful girlfriend and made plans for them all to meet and have dinner.

Rory was no longer upset about the love his lost, but he was enjoyed by the love he had found, and two bestfriend he thought he had lost. The world was finally in perfect harmony.

* * *

"So, what happens now that you're human?" Rory asked as they all walked back to their cars.

Matt simply shrugged and looked back at his wife and child and smiled. "I suppose this, I get to live out a full life and die by her side as a happy old man. I get to enjoy each day as it's my last… It's quite liberating actually."

Rory knew it would take time getting used to calling the Doctor by any another name, but he was happy to have him back in his life to get used to it.

The three said goodbye, but this time it was only until next Wednesday when they would all meet up for dinner to meet Sam, and have a normal boring human adventure. Something they all looked forward too.

* * *

**Well that's it. This was a short fic, but I hope everyone likes it and encourages me to write mor Dr. Who fanfics. I am thinking of writing a longer one, where the Doctor loses his memory, and has know clue that he is a timelord, or who Amy Pond is. **

**Also this idea for this fic came from a very beautiful done video using the song Welcome Home by Radical Face.**


End file.
